The Passing Of A Legend
by T1Weasel
Summary: Inspired by a story called "Martin's Reflection" by Incarnate Firefly, this story is my first attempt at Redwall writing, and is what MIGHT have happened as Martin The Warrior dies. Hope you enjoy it!


The Passing Of A Legend

It's a cloudy day outside of Redwall Abbey. Heavy rain in the form of large droplets fell from the skies to the saturated lawn of the newly constructed red sandstone building. Inside the walls the creatures that lived there, mice, moles, hedgehogs, and a female badger, went about their chores with a sense of lethargy. Gonff and his wife Columbine had gone to live at St. Ninian's to raise their children and subsequent grandchildren. Dinny the mole had passed on the season after Abbess Germaine.

There was an obviously absent resident among them on this day: Martin The Warrior. The once-feared mouse warrior had finally begun to lose his battle against Father Time. That was last season, the summer, and yet Martin fought on, the only thing he knew keeping him going.

The female badger, Bella of Brockall, daughter of Boar the Fighter, brought her breakfast as well as a little for Martin from the kitchens. Since Abbess Germaine had passed on several seasons back, the residents of Redwall had looked to her and Martin for guidance. Shuffling up the stairs to the Infirmary door, Bella quietly opened it and entered, closing the door behind her. The lone occupant was the warrior mouse himself, silver-furred with age, and although a warrior's blood coursed through his body, age forbade him to even sit up without great difficulty.

Bella ambled over and eased into the chair at his bedside, chosen to be Martin's helper by the warrior himself. "Martin, are you able to eat? I have some warm bread and soup for you."

The ancient warrior-mouse stared out one of the stained-glass windows for a minute before answering. "Yes, thank you Bella."

He slowly took the tray and ate. Bella watched him for a while. "Everyone here is hoping you'll be with us for a while yet, but just looking at you I have a feeling it is not to be."

A small smile flickered on Martin's face before he answered. "Indeed your feelings are correct Bella... I feel that before the end of this very day I will be gone."

Bella was surprised, and Martin gave a rough chuckle. "Fighting is all I've known, and it's kept me going for more seasons than I care to remember... but at last I have no more fight to give."

Bella wiped a stray tear from her dark eyes. She and Martin had fought together in the long-ago battle of Kotir, which was ultimately sunk thanks to Martin and some moles. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

Martin groaned as he settled back under his infirmary bedsheets. "Yes. I will give you a choice. You may either listen to my final speech and take what I say to your grave, or you will have a recorder write down what I say and hide it when I am gone."

Bella nodded, collected the trays, and shuffled down the stairs to the kitchens. 'If only Abbess Germaine were still here...'

The rain continued unabated as the day passed. Bella helped out with the chores and played indoor games with the Dibbuns, or the young Abbey dwellers. Hearing the sounds of games being played made Martin smile a little as he settled in for a nap. He wished fervently that he could join them, but the weight of seasons and battle scars would not let him.

As night fell Bella returned to Martin's bedside. "Martin? I have come with more food for you."

Martin hardly stirred, and his voice was a rough squeak. "Thank you, but I will not be needing it Bella... My time has finally come... Have you decided?"

Bella nodded. "I have, but with your permission Martin, I would like to do both if I may."

Martin gave a faint smile. "I suppose... that will be okay. If Abbess Germaine were here I'd have her accompany you, but she went to her rest many seasons ago. I will allow this to happen, but only because of our history together at the battle of Kotir, and how you saved my life by carrying Abbess Germaine to get her herbs and medicines."

Bella sat down in the chair, taking out some parchment, a jar of ink, and a quill pen from the desk beside the chair. "I am ready when you are."

Martin took a shallow breath. "What I am about to tell you... I have never told anyone about in many long seasons."

Bella nodded. "Go on please."

Martin then related his life's story, starting with his slavery in the northern lands as a young mouse in a long-gone fortress called Marshank. Bella wrote everything he said down, and then he got to Rose. Martin's voice cracked and tears welled up in his slowly glazing eyes. "Rose... I've spoken to nobeast about her, and the only reason I tell you now is because I see her... waiting for me at the gates of Dark Forest... She is the reason I chose this sandstone to build this Abbey... as a memorial to her."

Bella was stunned. "Wasn't it to protect those weaker than yourself and provide a safe haven for woodlanders?"

Martin slowly nodded. "It was, but I had my own reasons too Bella, like the color of the sandstone."

Bella made a note of this and continued writing as Martin told her of Noonvale and its surrounding beauty. Next came the battle of Marshank, and it was here that Martin had the most difficult time talking. "Badrang... threw my dear Rose against a wall... She died immediately..."

Martin completely broke down, all the suppressed memories flooding back like a tidal wave crashing against the far shores. Even Bella had to wipe her eyes. Abbess Meriam, the current Abbess, checked on them, and Bella assured her everything was okay, taking care not to let her see their legendary warrior crying.

Once she left Bella sat back down as Martin struggled to regain his composure. "Rose... My dear Rose... Forgive me for not protecting you."

In his fading vision Martin saw the gates of Dark Forest open, and a soft voice like a breeze through bluebells came to him. "Martin..."

Martin The Warrior opened his eyes, the tears still falling from them. "Rose?" He squeaked.

Bella couldn't hear Rose talking to him, or if she even was at all, having never met Rose, but she continued writing as she watched and listened to the one-sided conversation the warrior mouse was having.

Martin waited for Rose's reply, which came softly from afar. "Finish your story Martin..."

Martin sniffled and composed himself. "Sorry Bella... After the battle of Marshank I was devastated over the loss of Rose... I stayed with Ballaw, a hare and Rowanoak, a badger, both from the Rambling Rosehip Players... Along with them were Brome, Rose's younger brother, and Keyla, an otter liberated from Marshank... We stayed in the home of a mole named Polleekin... Once autumn came I moved south while they returned to Noonvale... The rest you already know Bella."

Bella nodded and dipped the quill pen, finishing writing. "Anything else?"

Martin nodded. "When I die, bury me beneath the stairs in Great Hall that lead to Cavern Hole..."

Bella put her parchments and quill pen down. The rain had finally stopped, and a full moon peeked between some clouds, bathing Martin in a shaft of silver light. He spoke once more to the female badger. "Bella... I go now... to be reunited... with my long lost Rose... Tell no one what you heard... and hide what you have written."

Bella put the parchments in her habit, unable to leave the scene playing out before her eyes. In Martin's misting eyes the form of Laterose of Noonvale appeared, standing at the gates to Dark Forest. "So long I've waited for your return to me... Come to me Martin."

The weight of many long seasons lifted off of his shoulders as Martin walked to the gates and his long-lost love. In front of Bella, the silver-furred warrior mouse was smiling as he reached up with both arms, as if he were hugging Rose to him.

With nothing left but his life to lose, Martin walked through the gates and into Rose's arms. Bella heard him whisper his final words as she wiped her eyes. "Rose... I'm finally back with you after so long."

The gates of Dark Forest closed, and Martin heard Rose's reply as he died. "Welcome home Martin."

**NOTE: Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed my first crack at a Redwall story. I'm not coming out of retirement, but I haven't ruled out a return sometime down the road. Please read and review. All characters are owned by Brian Jacques. I own nothing but the story.**


End file.
